


The Awakening

by roxy55



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Amnesiac Bill Cipher, Bill plays football :), Football, High School, Human Bill Cipher, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-09-01 20:42:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8637370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roxy55/pseuds/roxy55
Summary: It has been a year since Will was found by Sheriff Blubs and Deputy Durland alone and without a home. Now he has settled as a citizen of Gravity Falls, member of the varsity football team, and a student. Things couldn't be better for him, until the Pines twins come back to live with their Grunkles. Their arrival shifts Will's world completely and it awakens something he didn't know was his own.





	1. Chapter 1

It’s difficult to describe feelings when they don’t make much sense to yourself. As if there are no words to describe the constriction of his throat or the tingling in his legs, there were too many new changes that easily overwhelmed him. Balancing on his own two feet was a struggle, but with all the time in the world crawling to a nearby tree and testing the ground underneath him was doable. Discomfort was becoming irritating as one thing would lead to another, solutions seemed out of reach when the only thing in sight was trees. There were so many trees and nothing else, he could sense the presence of animals in the distance but in this state catching one for food would be difficult. Without a weapon it would be impossible. His legs could barely hold himself, he couldn’t identify how much time had passed, and the lack of clothing is leaving his body trembling against the nipping cold. There was a pop when the scrawny legs gave out underneath him and he couldn’t help yelling in frustration and pain. Pain was something he was familiar with, it was welcoming in its familiarity and humorous nature. Or at least he used to find the humor in it, now it was a burden. 

Eying the sky while time passed allowed him to guess that approximately two hours passed in his time sulking. Sitting here would accomplish nothing and hunger would eventually drive him further insane, this body could only handle so much chaos after strenuous activity. 

Trying once more to make progress he was able to stray from the tree and walk on his own, however staying up was something he might not be able to manage for long. His only navigation was the sky above him and, thankful for the late hour, the stars certainly did their job now. This would be much simpler with technology in hand, but with time he found a break in the trees. He was met with the sight of a charming sign, one he found oddly familiar. 

It didn’t make sense. None of this made sense. 

Following the direction indicated on the sign he was able to reach the small town of Gravity Falls. With nowhere to go he ended up on the first bench he could find and decided it best to sleep. The town was already at rest, so finding help would be impossible as there was no one to explain his predicament to. It was easy enough to fall asleep, but it must not have lasted long as his sleep was interrupted by blinding light in his face and voices not far off. Quickly closing his eyes and covering his face in defense, he was disappointed when the cold surface of the bench hit his back during an attempt to move away. Of course, he walked to the nearest town and decided to rest here. However he didn’t think someone would find him this quickly, it couldn’t have been an hour since he fell asleep. 

“The kid’s responding, should we bring him to the hospital?” He didn’t dare open his eyes again, suspecting he would only be met with the harsh light in his face, instead he curled around himself. 

“It’d be our safest bet, there’s no telling what he’s been through. They’d know how to treat him. First we gotta coax him into the car, assuming he can walk,” the second man trailed off in thought. They were talking about him, and that was enough to put him into a panic. 

What was a hospital? Would it hurt him? He wasn’t ready to feel pain again and he wasn’t ready to give up freedom either. Opening his eyes he looked around, there was a jacket on him now strangely, and it was clear to see little time has passed. Slipping his arms through the sleeves he waited for the two men to look away before pushing himself off the bench with all his strength towards the surrounding forest. Strangled whines left his throat as he forced his legs to work, the muscles straining under his own weight, but he couldn’t stop. They were yelling. The lights were frantically searching for him now and all he could bring himself to do was push through the trees. 

However that didn’t last long, there was a flash of white and then impact. He wasn’t conscious for the rest, instead waking up inside a strange white building. His room was filled with a few people, two having voices he recognized from the previous night. They were holding guns at their waist and dressed in matching clothing. This allowed him to realize how little he woke up with previously, now covered in blankets and layers of clothing which successfully kept him warm. It felt as if he was experiencing warmth and comfort for the first time, and he wanted nothing more than to sink into the blankets. He took to concentrating in on what the many people were saying around him. 

“We can get the word out, but chances are our luck isn’t good. This kid is new, we haven’t seen him before so he probably isn’t from here. We’ll take him in, but I believe the chances of someone coming for him are slim.” The shorter one says this and the person off to the right of his bed wearing different clothing has a grim look plastered on her face. Switching his attention to the woman she had her dark hair slicked back in a ponytail and it was easy to tell she was exhausted. Her long nails anxiously tapped against the clipboard and she looked to be deep in thought, he caused this worry. What a strange thought. 

“As soon as we declare the boy stable he’s in your hands, but I urge you to still at least try and find his family. Once we figure out if he knows his identity this will become much easier, we can search the databases and put his name out on the internet.” She pauses for a moment, none of them have noticed he is awake yet. “It’s at least comforting to know he has somewhere to go if the results aren’t good.” She licked her chapped lips and shifted to look his way, forcing everyone in the room to address that he is now awake. It was almost disappointing that he wouldn’t be able to answer their questions. 

“Young man you're awake earlier than expected.” The nurse spoke with stress still lining her features as she attempted to force positivity into her tone. “We have some questions for you that you need to answer, as best as you can. First, what’s your name?” 

That was quite the question, something he wasn’t sure he could answer. Scrunching his features and gripping the blankets, all of the concentrating he could muster wasn’t giving much. There was one word that seemed to stick out the longer he searched for an answer, “William. I think it’s William.” His own voice sounded foreign, it definitely didn’t belong to him. 

“What about a last name?” Everyone in the room looked to him expecting more, but all he could pick out of the jumble of a mess in his mind was William. He shook his head and looked away, feeling shameful for the first time. “Hey, that’s alright we’ve got something and that’s a good start. We just want to help you get home. How much do you remember?” What a loaded question. 

“The last thing I remember is waking up in the forest, my guess is that was last night. I don’t remember anything else.” The statement seemed to stab at an emptiness already present in his gut. He didn’t want to let this get to him, but it was getting harder to stay surfaced when looking at his surroundings and coming to understand he lost his freedom. It feels as if he just gained it, and now he was stuck and had no knowledge who he is, where he is, or why he doesn’t remember anything. His grip on the blankets tightened and William’s voice failed as he called out, grieving, “I should know this. I should know everything, but I don’t. Why don’t I know everything? I used to know this I’m sure.” As he continued to ramble his breathing became rapid and vision blurred with tears. The nurse had to talk him down for him to be calm once more. 

“He will sleep here tonight, I want to run some tests to check for any risks before I let him go. When I do it will be to you, because as of now I have no trace of an identity.” The woman took her gaze from the two men and started writing. He wanted to know what the tests entailed, if he was going to be hurt then there would be a problem. There was no way he was willing to let these strangers prod at him for answers, even if there was no evident way of escape he could figure it out. 

Still he had no say in what was decided right now. “Of course, we’ll come by after our lunch break to pick him up. Please take extra care to watch him this would all be pointless if he ran off again.” How did the man know? Maybe he was to obvious, but rather than voicing his frustration William slid down into the bed and didn’t say a word until the two men were gone. 

“Who were they?” William did his best not to sound bitter, but they were taking him away tomorrow and that wasn’t something he agreed to. 

“Sheriff Blubs and Deputy Durland, they were the ones that found you. You should know that if we can’t find your family they also plan to take you in- to take care of you.” This put a hint of a smile on her face, he noticed. They were strangers, as of now it made no difference who would be taking him in as there was no one he truly remembered. The things he did remember made little sense leaving him defenseless. Having somewhere to go should be a relief, but there was still the question of how much freedom he was giving up. “That’s nice, I think.” William couldn’t find it in himself to be comforted by the notion, as he wasn’t sure he fully grasped the concept of what was happening yet. There was an obligation felt that he needed to assure the woman that he would be well even if she was a stranger. 

William got a few hours of sleep before the woman came back and told him they would be running some tests and scans on him. Panic shot through him, but his movements were slow and delayed. His muscles felt heavy and it almost seemed as if his body was out of his control. 

“We put you on some relaxants for anxiety, you’ll feel normal in a few hours. There’s no need to worry you’re in safe hands.” Her voice was meant to comforting, but all William could dwell on was his lack of mobility and the fact that he hadn’t the slightest idea what was about to happen. 

They never poked at him or cut him open during these tests as he was pushed from one room to another. In fact they rarely touched him, only a few strangers approached him giving a few instructions that typically consisted of ‘try your best to stay still and here’s a button to press if you need anything.’ Rather than being a reason to panic the test ended up feeling tedious as he would lay under machines that made strange noises and rarely did he move for the procedures. By the time William was pushed back into his room he was squirming underneath the blankets. 

His woman came in a few minutes later. “The Sheriff should be here to pick you up within the hour and your results should be ready by the time they get here. We’ll go over them before you leave, and if for whatever reason you need to stay longer the costs are covered.” Most of the words went right over his head, not once since he arrived here had he thought about money and he doesn’t feel sick. The issues felt distant, but they’d be gone once these men took him to their home and could attempt to remember how to live. What was important right now was trying to figure out what it meant to be normal. 

Just as she said after some waiting the two men from yesterday showed up in those same matching outfits. What was a sheriff and deputy anyway? “Glad to see he’s still here and doing well. Will we be taking him home today?” The woman had re-entered the room only a few minutes before with plenty of paperwork which all pertained to him. She seemed to have a relaxed, cheerful demeanor now that the results were in. “There’s some good and bad to this. We didn’t find any brain damage or abnormalities that could be the cause of his amnesia.” Amnesia? Is that what all this forgetfulness was called? “With that in mind we don’t have any idea what is causing his amnesia, there’s nothing wrong with him. He’s healthy aside from some malnutrition, you’ll need to help William here gain some strength back. He’s underweight, but not severely so we can release him.” 

This seemed to please the two men. “Is there anything we can do to help with his amnesia?” The taller one spoke for the first time since they first found him. 

“You could try therapy, I can’t guarantee success. I can give you the copies of his brain scans and sign for his release. If you have any questions feel free to call us up.” 

“Thank you so much doctor.” She was called a doctor, he stored that information in his new memories while also making sure to remember that she was nice. 

And just like that he was given clothes to change into and they left. William was beyond unsure of how to feel, act, and of what to say since he’s hardly spoken to the men who were now taking him to their home. Walking behind them to their car, it wasn’t hard to spot when the word sheriff was painted on it in large letters. Biting at the inside of his mouth and his hand gripping at his other arm William had to simply accept being ushered into the car and the notion that he was being taken to shelter. 

He wanted to say something, but nothing would come out. It turned out that they had plenty to say as the one driving spoke first, “I think introductions are needed. We’re happy to have you as our guest and more than happy to provide you with a home for as long as you need. I’m Sheriff Blubs and this is my partner Durland. Is there anything you’d like to ask us?” 

There was so many questions William was unsure of where to start. “What’s a sheriff and deputy?” This caused the two men to laugh a little leaving William unsure until Blubs gave a response. “Well we’re cops son, our job is to protect the town and the people in it. That’s why we couldn’t leave you alone, we want to protect everyone in Gravity Falls and that includes you. We’re here to help. What else?” 

Before William could think of another question Durland spoke, “Don’t you think we should tell him what we did? If it doesn’t excite him we’ll at least give him a fair warning.” They chuckled between each other before Blubs explained, “We enrolled you in Gravity Falls high school. I know it’s sudden, but it’s likely going to take some time for us to investigate your family so we wanted to make sure you had a chance to meet the kids and you won’t miss out on learning. We were a little unsure about your age and what year to put you in, which can easily be adjusted if need be, but we assumed you are about sixteen and placed you in junior year. Does that sound right?” William had to stop and think about that, sixteen sounded far too young yet this body was definitely just that. Somehow he just knew that his body was sixteen, it could’t be any younger or older. “Yeah, I guess that is right. I would be in secondary school right?” The men faltered a little before confirming, “High school, but it used to be called that. I think.” 

The rest of the car ride was relatively silent besides a few words exchanged between the three of them. Soon they arrived to what was to become his home. It was hard to believe that Blubs and Durland would take care of him for as long as he needed to stay and that he had the opportunity to stay. Gravity Falls sounded right, he belonged here but now he had a home and that was bizarre. It seemed he might still have some freedom, what a concept.


	2. Chapter 2

Even now Will could remember the first time he’d seen the Gravity Falls football team play, easily beating a small town team who had traveled two hours to play on their field. There was a faint memory of what football was, but Wendy had to explain what each play was and the meaning behind them. With three brothers it made sense that she would know the workings of football, and with her help Bill was enamored with the idea of being on the football team. 

Now it was a reality, and by some miracle he was quick enough to pick up the sport and landed himself a spot on varsity. No one was really sure how he learned a sport in a year, but now as a senior Will is playing every game and has done more than he ever could have asked for. His teammates got over his amnesia long before the season started and took him in with ease. While being friendly with everyone Bill took to a few people and they became his good friends on the football team, though it was strange to categorize it in such a way as he also had friends outside of the team which consisted of Wendy’s group. However they existed entirely separate, never once would he get them to come together. Still, he could always count on Wendy to be there for him and if anything ever happened to her Will would do just the same. 

Now as a senior in high school and a wide receiver on his team, they were playing their fifth game of the season and had not lost one game. It was already dark out when the first quarter began. Cool air wrapped around his body this early in the game making his joints stiff and put him at high attention. It was painfully obvious that Wendy and his friends were here, in fact he did his best to ignore their yelling and enthusiasm when he was on the sidelines. Rather than encouraging it was more so embarrassing. It was easier to ignore them when concentrating on his moments in the game and even on the sidelines it was hard to look away when assessing the boys he could be playing against the next time he was pulled in. And given his speed, that is more often than he could care for, as running across the field he could only have so much stamina. Joining the team half way through Junior year, after the season, he was trained into his spot and there aren’t plans to change that anytime soon. There isn’t any denying that he’s got more stamina than muscle, but Will calls it a blessing when the ball isn’t passed to him. 

The night felt much longer with his substitution out on an injury, playing far much more than he cared for but their score was also higher by ten points than average. He could only hope his coaches wouldn’t catch on and have him playing more field time. It didn’t matter when the won by a margin of thirty points with that game setting them up for play-offs and their record remaining untouched with no loses. Post game Will was greeted with sarcastic cheers from Wendy and an offering for a late night run by Greasy’s Diner which he ended up denying after seeing the time was midnight. 

As most Saturdays went, Will was in bed for most of it especially with a new found sourness after extra activity. Somehow still his dads’ left him breakfast in the fridge, as they were both working constantly. He found it hard to be displeased with this when he could do almost whatever he wanted to, ironically given he was considered the sheriff’s son now. Will could never see either of his fathers as strict. 

Once he sat down with his warmed up and overly drenched pancakes Will checked his phone to see Wendy had texted him earlier. As tired as he was, she only wanted to come over and chill so he texted ‘come over whenever, I’m finally up’ before starting to eat. 

She was over an hour later, when he had luckily already cleaned up the kitchen and had taken a shower. Still, he didn’t bother with putting on anything more than sweatpants and a t-shirt. 

Walking across the living room he offered, “I just ate, but help yourself. Movie in my room or here?” As she was no stranger Wendy sifted through the kitchen until she was pleased with a bag of potato chips. 

“Up in your room, your bed’s more comfortable. I know just what I wanna watch, leave that to me.” She winked and led the way upstairs as if it was her home. And really it could be considered her second home, unless they were hanging out with everyone else Wendy and he would be here. If he didn’t know any better he’d think they used to be brother and sister, but he really didn’t know. And he’s blond, all of the Corduroy family is notorious for their ginger hair. 

Laying against her back Will only glanced over when Wendy was already loading the movie to see she had put it on. “What, 21 Jump Street? Isn’t that pretty old? Y’know I’ve got the new one downstairs right? We can watch that?” This makes her laugh, only confusing him. “Nah, I like the original one best. They just keep getting cheesier. I will say though, Channing Tatum can make any movie worth watching.” 

Will didn’t put much more thought into it and shifted so he was lying elbow to elbow with Wendy. As Wendy came over to relax he didn’t push much conversation, but allowed her to manipulate him to the point that his head was in her lap and she was messing with his hair. At one point she was pretty much giving him a back massage. Certainly he was more relaxed than her, but despite his urge to ask if she was okay he knew when and when not to push it and now Wendy was at peace as she was. He wasn’t going to ruin that. 

Her phone lay across the room and was on silent, and while at first it wasn’t an issue or anything to notice eventually the electronic wouldn’t stop lighting up with text after text. Will looked to Wendy once but could see she didn’t want to think about it. It was only when she got a call did Will wiggle out of her arms to grab the phone. 

“You seem to be important at the moment, your most recent message is from a Dipper Pines. That’s a funny name Dipper,” Will tosses her phone and immediately pushes the familiar tingle at the back of his mind at saying that name. 

However it caught Wendy’s attention so chances are he wouldn’t be able to completely forget the name or the unpleasant tingle that it created. That same sensation that this person’s name created was typically what happened when the subject at hand was something from his past life. When he first came to a year ago it happened a lot, even with Wendy there was a small recognition, but Will never looked into the past. He liked to treat everything and everyone as a new memory, after all it made things less complicated. 

She didn’t say anything at first, but instead was intensively reading through her messages. “Oh my god. I might have to go, I’m sorry. I might have to go now, this is insane.” Raising an eyebrow Will stepped closer and asked, “What’s going on, everything okay?” 

Wendy was already shuffling for her stuff and turned off the movie, it was almost over anyways. He’s seen it enough to know the ending. 

“My friend, he visits almost every summer and he’s moving to Gravity Falls. He got here today and I’ve got to see him, it’s been a few years.” Freezing after stuffing her jacket into her bag she apologizes again. “I’m sorry, I know I said we’d hang out all day. I’ll see you Monday, okay?” She gives him a quick hug before dashing with no more explanation. 

He couldn’t help but be frustrated with her abandoning him, but as the day went on Will came to relax and found himself occupied with plenty of homework. Sunday wasn’t much different, with the exception of a few texts exchanged and plans made for next weekend, and before he could catch his bearings it was Sunday night. The last text he received was from Wendy which read, ‘I’ll see you tomorrow, and I’ll introduce you to Dipper. You’ll like him, trust me.’ 

Looks like he’ll be seeing Dipper Pines more frequently than he would have liked. 

Monday morning came around and when Will drove up to his spot Wendy was parked just across the way waiting for him. They walked together and although he didn’t want to be here, Will could at least be thankful that he could see Wendy again. Just as the bell rang Wendy parted with the words, “I’ll introduce Dipper at lunch, see you then.” 

“I’ll text you,” Will said as parting ways. Senior year was more than a blessing given his free period first, serving as an aide in the nurses office. 

His free period gave him too much time to think so most of his time was spent reading to avoid boredom or annoying his friends too much. What he wasn’t expecting was for Dipper Pines to be in his next class period, and while originally Will was deterred at the idea of meeting the young man there was something that drew his entire attention to Pines. Of course Will didn’t dare say anything when their history teacher was done lecturing. It was damning how he couldn’t look away though, everything about Dipper was familiar, it was eating away at his stomach and getting underneath his skin. Once everyone was standing, waiting for the bell, Will couldn’t help but approach him. 

“Dipper Pines?” The young man looked up from his phone and appeared almost surprised to see him standing there. “I felt the need to introduce myself, I’m one of Wendy’s friends. She told me about you moving here, I’m Will Durland.” 

At first it looked like Dipper didn’t know what to say until he latched onto something, “Durland, like Blubs and Durland? I didn’t know they had a kid. It’s nice to meet you, I guess I’ll be seeing you at lunch too.” Nodding Will says, “I’m adopted, I only came here last year. And yeah, I typically eat with Wendy’s group. Do you know where your next class is?” 

While Dipper grabbed for his schedule Will felt the need to stuff his hands in his jacket pocket, only growing more uncomfortable by the minute. The overwhelming deja-vu wasn’t sitting well with him, but Dipper didn’t seem to recognize him so why was this so distressing? 

“I’m heading to AP Art History, and yeah a student walked my schedule with me first period.” Well now that’s an issue. Will responds, “Looks like our schedule is lining up, I’m heading there next. I’ll walk with you, and if you want you can sit at my table. You’ll like the teacher, Mr. Clark is cool.” 

And just like that they walked together, made small talk, and were able to chat for most of third period. Will hadn’t expected it to come so naturally, but unlike most he felt like he was talking to someone on his level of intelligence. Even when he was first introduced to high school Will quickly was familiar with every class he was assigned to. It was like reading a book for the fifth time, everything was pretty much there but rather than knowing it he was recalling it. Now he could call himself comfortable in all his subjects, and Dipper Pines had that same appearance. 

“We’re pretty much taking all the same classes, just the schedule is switched up. You’re pretty smart aren’t you?” Will said this with little thought which caused the kid to fluster. He could call that an achievement, but stored it away and apologized. “Not to say I thought you were dumb, Wendy did tell me one thing about you and that was you were a dead on copy of your great uncle. I’ve never met him, Wendy says he’s always hiding in some kind of bunker. Sounds kinda spooky if you ask me.” Hopefully the kid got that he was joking about most of this. 

Dipper smiles, which is a relief as much as it is a discovery. Will found he liked Dipper’s smile. “Yeah, my sister and I moved in with my great uncles- Ford and Stanley. They work the Mystery Shack, which I’m sure you know of if Wendy still works there.” Will nods and listens contently, “And it’s more of a basement, he used to be a scientist. Now both of my great uncles are considered retired, aside from working the Mystery Shack. Chances are now my sister and I will be working the shack now that we’re here, they’re getting old so I guess I shouldn’t complain too much.” 

He’d never worked a job in the first year he’s been here, given how much free time he has maybe it wouldn’t be a bad idea. With that in mind Will offers, “If you ever need help at the Shack I wouldn’t mind helping, school’s not taking too much of my time so I’m typically free. Give or take.” Will considers the thought with a slight smile before asking, “You have a sister? Who’s she, will I be meeting her too?” 

“She’s my twin, actually. Mabel Pines, you might get a chance to meet her but I wouldn’t suggest pushing it. Sometimes I can’t handle her energy on a good day, but she’s cool- real nice. You’ll now her when you see her, there’s almost too much neon colors on her clothing today to miss.” As Dipper says this their teacher chose to speak the last five minutes of class, mainly listing off the week’s agenda, and with that they were separated for the next two class periods. 

It wasn’t until lunch that he saw Dipper Pines again. What he wasn’t expecting to see was a big cake on the table too. 

“What is this? Is it someone’s birthday, I must’ve missed the memo.” Slowly approaching the table Will is taken by surprise when Wendy tackles and wraps herself around his middle, somehow in the middle of her attacking him and he nearly falling over, placing a hat on his head. “What the hell?” 

“Actually it’s yours, surprise!” Wendy lets go and rather than letting him breath to grasp the situation she hugs him while everyone else crowds around him, excluding Dipper who looks just as confused as he probably did. 

“I guess it is, huh.” After a few minutes he was allowed breathing room and was able to sit with Wendy on his left and Dipper across from him. The first thing Will does is throw the hat aside and pulls himself together after that spectacle, still slightly embarrassed. “I don’t know what I’m supposed to do with this, how did you guys even get it in the school?” 

Tambry answers, “My mom dropped it off, I told her to hang around just in case we don't finish it. She can drop it off at your place later, I wasn’t sure if you’d have practice today so I said around six.” Still stunned Will nods and replies, “Yeah that should work.” 

Dipper finally speaks his mind while continuing to appear openly confused. “You didn’t tell me it was your birthday, did you even know it was your birthday? Didn’t seem like it.” 

Over the side conversations Will decided it was okay to explain, as for some reason he still felt familiar with Dipper. Like he could trust the kid. “I really didn’t know, and it probably isn’t my real birthday. It’s just the day that seemed appropriate. I was found by Blubs and Durland exactly a year ago with amnesia. I never remembered who I was and no one had the slightest idea who I was either, so they took me in and I’m pretty much here to stay. Until I go off to college, I guess. So since we don’t know my birthday, this became my designated birthday. I don’t really care for the day so it’s no big deal, however I guess they couldn’t let it stay that way.” Bumping shoulders with Wendy the rest of lunch went naturally. 

Well, Wendy definitely wasn’t wrong in saying he liked Dipper. By the end of lunch Dipper had invited him over to the Shack this Saturday, and in return he encouraged Dipper to go to the football game Friday. 

“I’ll be playing, so I hope to see you. I’m number twelve.” The bell was about to ring for sixth and while they now walked towards inside he couldn’t help to ask. “I was wondering, this is a long shot and I’m probably wrong but did I know you? I can’t ignore this feeling in the back of my head like we’ve met before today, more so than normal.” 

He was surprised to see how deterred Dipper was at this, but he kept his gaze away and strode forward. “No I don’t think so, but I’ll make sure to be at the game and I’ll keep an eye out for you.” And suddenly all Will could think about was Friday night when he’d play knowing Dipper would be in the crowd, watching him.


	3. Chapter 3

He made sure to guarantee a win for his team, or more so for his new friends watching in the stands. When Wendy made herself known as she does every Friday Will was able to see them among the others in the stands. Even more amusing was Mabel decked out in spirit wear and her face painted maroon and black, their school colors. The opposing team only scored once, and he was almost disappointed in himself for letting it happen. All Will wanted was to impress his new friends after all. 

Dipper introduced him to Mabel Tuesday during lunch and there was no denying she had enough energy for the entire school, but that wasn’t to say she wasn’t charming. Within the hour Will could say he hasn’t met someone as genuinely nice as her in awhile. Once again Will couldn’t shake the buzz of familiarity felt in her presence and it nearly drove him mad when he was trying to get to know her. Being around the Pines twins was becoming a headache, and as much as he was coming to like them any class period he didn’t have with Dipper was time he didn’t feel uncomfortable in his own skin. 

Half way through the week he began having dreams plagued with nothing but the twins, they were horrifically vivid and left him with a bitter nausea the next morning. Most of them didn’t make since and not once did he see himself in these dreams, but he did figure out that the twins were much younger in these dreams. Sometimes he wouldn’t remember the nightmares the next morning, but all the same they created a cloud of guilt and it was becoming harder to get a full nights sleep. He confided in Wendy about this and all she said was to not let the dreams get to him and gave him a pat on the shoulder. Will would have been angry if he had the energy, instead he felt helpless. 

Now that he pushed through the week and made it to Friday he played his hardest for the twins, because as annoying as those dreams were he still wanted to impress them. His exhaustion must have shown after the game, Wendy offered him a ride home and it was an offer he couldn’t resist. 

“I gave Dipper your number, hope that’s okay. Figured it come in handy in the future anyways.” Will’s head lulled to the side and for a moment he sat in silence. “Yeah, I’m going to his place tomorrow so now he can text me when he wants me over. Good thinking.” Will was half conscious for the rest of the ride and passed out once in his own bed, thankful to be home after the long week. 

 

The next morning Will woke to the image of a familiar nightmare haunting him, it was one of the less kind ones that involved Dipper. He didn’t look at his phone until he was sat at the breakfast table with a bowl of cereal and a light headache making itself known. There were a few texts from a few of his teammates, but at the top sat a text from a new number he could assume belonged to Dipper. ‘It’s Dipper. Come over when you like, we’re already up over here.’ Lazily looking through the rest of his messages while eating his breakfast once he was finished he replied, ‘I’ll be there in half an hour, thanks for inviting me.’ 

At first Will wasn’t sure what to expect when arriving at the Mystery Shack, he’d only heard about it from Wendy and the twins but never had seen it until now. Even with it apparently being the major tourist center and town spectacle, or at least that’s what he’s been told. It wasn’t much up close, but standing outside gave him a feeling of fright unlike anything he’s ever felt. It was nothing compared to the first night he woke up. He almost wanted to run and never come back, Will felt a need to put at least one hundred feet between himself and the shack. Instead he shook the feeling away and walked to the door, still having to suppress how wrong it felt in his bones to stand at the doorstep and to knock at the door. 

His heart lurched at the figure who answered the door, it was one of Dipper’s great uncles clearly, but just as the shack made him feel, looking up at this man created an overwhelming sense of terror. 

“You must be Will, come in Dipper and Mabel are just inside I’ll let them know you’re here.” The older man stepped aside to let him in and Will couldn’t believe how much energy it took to force himself forward. Everything was fine, but clearly he’s met the Pines family before. There was no other way to explain what he is feeling now. 

The door shut and looking around the room Will found himself eye to eye with the other older Pines twin who sat at the table a few feet from the door. At first glance he wouldn’t be able to see a difference between the two- except this one was holding a gun. Neither of them had to get Dipper or Mabel as the twins nearly tripped over each other running into the kitchen. Frozen in his spot Will wasn’t sure how to react, he could hardly get himself to move a muscle. 

“He looks kinda scared, you haven’t done anything yet right?” Mabel spoke first, adorning a bright pink sweater which contrasted her sullen pout. Dipper looked no different, hunching and forcing his gaze to the ground with an unreadable glare. 

“Yet? What’s going on is everything alright?” Will wasn’t sure what else to say, this just wasn’t what he expected to happen when coming over. It was definitely contradicting what he had come to believe about the twins. 

Dipper broke the silence and said, “I just need you to try and walk forward, I’m hoping I’m wrong but we just need to check. Right now you’re fine. Just please do this for me.” This was bizarre, but further proved his point that he’d met these people before since they knew something he didn’t. Looking around cautiously Will did as he was told and walked forward. His breath hitched when there was a heavy pull that kept him from moving any further. “What the hell?” 

It could best be described as an invisible force that held a tight grip on his entire body, pushing back if he attempted to move past what Will discovered was a painted circle above his head. It was hard to come up with a single coherent and he wasn’t given time to process before one of the older men was yelling out orders to everyone else. 

“Mabel, go open the door and Dipper get the handcuffs.” Everyone around him was moving in seconds and as he lost sight of the twins any hope he had was replaced with growing fear. With the head of a gun now pressed inches from his face breathing came hard and words were getting caught at the back of his throat. Moving felt like the worst action to take and if he let his eyes veer downward Will could look inside the barrel of the old man’s rifle. Every fiber in his being was yelling to run for safety, but with each slight movement his body became heavy. 

“Who do you think you are?” He hated the fear that shook his voice and vibrated his being. “My- my fathers are the cops, I’ll tell them what you’ve done. People will know somethings wrong if I go missing.” There were so many holes to his empty threats, as he realized this tears were pushing their way to the surface. Will wasn’t prepared for something on this level of danger, he didn’t heed the warnings spout from time to time by either of his fathers. Never could he have guessed someone remembering him, or that it would evoke such a fluster of reactions. Just as the Pines were defensive Will had gutted a familiar, yet new fear rooted in these people. 

The Pines who held the gun didn’t waver from his spot and Will was unable to keep check on the gun pointed his way when the other stalked towards him. A rough, unforgiving grip twisted at his throat. “Don’t play me for a fool Cipher. You can lose the act, stop playing dumb and face me like the monster you are.” Will tried to make sense of the words, but as he stared into the eyes of the man all he could find was a history that didn’t belong to him. 

“You’re angry, I see that. I don’t know who you think I am, but please just let me go. I don’t have to say a word to anyone about what happened I just want to go home.” All instinct told Will to knee the guy in the gut and to run, but as he spoke the reminder of the gun came in the form of it’s barrel being pressed against his head. “Please don’t hurt me. Oh my god, please don’t kill me.” 

Before the man could reply Dipper returned in the room with a pair of thick cuffs which had engravings along the plates. He looked back at Dipper and let go to walk away, but Will gripped on with all the strength he had. He looked back and Will pleaded, “Don’t do this, I’m begging. If you want me to get on my knees, kiss your shoes, anything I’ll do it. Just please don’t do this.” A million scenarios were running through his mind as to what would happen if Will just let this happen, if these people had their way and threw him in a basement under false accusations. 

There was a moment that the Pines looked baffled while his eyes switched between focusing on him and the way he gripped at the man’s arms. “You deserve what’s coming to you Bill.” 

At those words Will’s knees nearly gave out beneath him and he choked on a sob, the only thought that swarmed his mind was that this could be his downfall. When the cuffs were first shoved in front of him, by the Pines who just had him by the throat, Will couldn’t help but jerk away and glared up at the man. Due to a lack of room to escape the cuffs were secured around his wrists, seeming to sear the skin beneath. 

“Take them off they hurt. Take them off, I think they’re burning me-“ Will was interrupted by the tug against the handcuffs. “Don’t be dramatic Bill, you know how to heal yourself. It’ll become painful quickly if you don’t, so there’s no point in hiding the truth.” 

While being lead forward through the shack, somehow making it past the sigil above, his yells of protest were ignored and quieted when the muzzle of the gun hit the back of his head. The other man spoke for the first time, “Quit your whining Cipher, I have no qualms with pulling the trigger. Shut your mouth, move forward, and I might consider going easy on you.” 

“But I don’t think you guys get that I’m not this ‘Bill Cipher.’ I don’t even know half of your names. I just met Dipper and Mabel at school on Monday, I haven’t done anything wrong. My name is William Durland, not Bill Cipher.”    
His words were met with no response, instead the Pines forced him down into the basement at a quicker pace- causing him to nearly fall face first down the hall. There wasn’t much to see at first glance, his eyes had to adjust to the dark and it looked like there were a few rooms to each side and a main room straight ahead. It seemed they settled on the main room as everyone gathered around him in a circle. Pushed to the floor Will ended up on his knees and his arms were pulled above his head, the Pines working at his handcuffs in the silence. The metal sizzled against his flesh, but nothing was done for it as the man was still convinced he was someone else. As if that made a difference, no average person could withstand the effects of these cuffs- Will was slowly coming to terms that when these came off the skin would be charred beyond repair. 

Heavy chains were attached to his cuffs now, the weight taking him by surprise as his wrists were let go, and now he was looking face to face with the older Pines. A toxic mixture of anger and fear boiled underneath his skin as he looked for an explanation from this stranger. “Playing this game will not change your fate Cipher; you know me and you know what you’ve done. I don’t know how you’ve returned, but I will make sure you cannot harm another innocent soul.” 

The familiar touch of the gun against his back made him whimper, “I don’t understand.” The man visibly slouched before standing up. He said, “Those handcuffs will guarantee you can’t escape. If you’re ready to talk holler.” Without another glance, Will found himself alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This felt shorter, but I should get the next chapter out pretty quickly!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I published a playlist that is dedicated to our lovely Bill: http://8tracks.com/once-uponadream/mr-unforgettable I hope you enjoy the much delayed chapter.

Time moved slower when the only anchor to reality was a pair of handcuffs, and silence was the only occupant of the basement. He couldn’t hear anything from upstairs and nothing about the four walls around him changed no matter how much he stared. 

Looking to the floor Will could still see the shattered remains of his phone, which he threw once discovering there was no signal down here. He didn’t think about if he escapes having to call his dads, or rather the possibility of escaping at all despite how much he wanted out of these chains and away from the shack. 

There was no way to tell the time, but it must have been half way through the day when he heard the door to the basement open. He couldn’t bring himself to care who was coming or why, as his body was hit with a wall of strange changes. Eventually he lost feeling in his hands and most of his arms, it was too difficult to try and move them and he came to the conclusion that he just couldn’t move them at all. His stomach churned as he sweated profusely until his body took an extreme swing and was shivering- it felt as if the temperature dropped thirty degrees. As his heart beat at the pace of a freight train his breath shortened, getting faster to keep up with his desperate need to breathe more and to stay conscious. 

By the time that door did open Will was laying on the ground, hands gripping to the concrete as if he would fall through. When the footsteps grew closer Will looked up to see the younger twins approaching, Dipper speaking and looking afraid but he didn’t hear what was being said. Mabel ran back upstairs and he was left with Dipper who came to his side cautiously. Seeing Dipper nearly made him break again. 

Dipper’s hands moved underneath his neck and pulled him to rest in his lap, as the twin was now sitting on the floor beside him. He still looked near panic despite the way he continued to check his state, feeling at Will’s forehead and circling a soothing hand on his back. Will couldn’t help letting out a whine in his new position. 

“She’s getting the key, don’t worry. You’ll be fine.” Even if it didn’t feel like it hearing Dipper say those words were enough to convince him. The kid continued to ramble on, “I know you’re not entirely human, and I know you’re still partially Bill, but I get it. You don’t remember any of that, we’ll give you the benefit of doubt.” 

He nearly bellowed out a laugh, “Why didn’t you believe me the first time? I’m not going to lie.” 

Mabel was quick to return and stumbled forward to unlock the handcuffs with shaky hands while Dipper wrapped a warm blanket around him. It didn’t completely get rid of his chills, but when the cuffs were off and cold towelettes were thrown on his arms Will found himself thankful for it. 

When she settled down across from Dipper and him she said, “I think his powers were keeping him alive, those burns weren’t as bad as they should have been. Still he could have ended up having a heat stroke, I’m glad we came down when we did.” Despite her relief through tired eyes Will could see she was still worried with guilt. 

“That’s… good. As much as I want Bill dead, this is Will. There’s no telling if Bill Cipher still exists, this could be a shell of the demon we knew.” Dipper’s words were enough to allow Will to relax against him. He might actually get to go home. 

What caught his attention was that Dipper wanted Bill Cipher dead, if he’d passed away down here they wouldn’t have cared. If something changes and the Pines decide he is Bill Cipher they would feel no guilt in killing him. He wasn’t sure how to feel about that thought, but it sent his anxiety flying. 

Using his shoulder to wrap the blanket tightly around him Bill sat up, forcing himself to ignore the dizzy sensation that washed over him, and scooted away from both the twins. “Please don’t hurt me.” The wet towels fell off his wrists and were sitting on his pants, unable to pick them up as his wrists struggled to move, Will saw the burns for the first time. “I’m- I’m going to call the police, I’m going to,” his breathing was picking up again and tears were brimming at his eyes. His head fell to rest on his arms, but he didn’t react to the pain that came from it. It was hard to keep himself from stuttering out empty threats. 

When Mabel went to wrap an arm around his shoulders Will forced himself to not react, knowing she was trying to comfort him. “It’ll be okay Will you don’t have to do that.” Mabel wrapped his wrists in the towels again and stayed at his side. “We originally came down to give you some lunch, do you still want it?” Will looked up from his hunched position and frowned, “I lost my appetite, so no.” 

They must have sat in silent for twenty minutes and the twins didn’t leave, but they sat in place with expressions varying from distressed, deep in thought, and fearful. Will took a chance and asked, “Why are you guys still here? It’s clear because you think I’m Bill Cipher you don’t like me, so why are you down here?” 

Dipper bit at his lip and shifted to bring one knee to his chest, then answered reluctantly. “If you’re going to have these off we can’t leave you alone, when we leave these will have to go back on.” Will’s heart skipped a beat and unconsciously he stood in his spot, nearly doubling over upon standing. “You can’t do that to me.” 

“It’s the only thing that guarantees you can’t use your powers against us, I’m sorry.” Dipper didn’t sound sincere, more so angry. 

“I’m not Bill Cipher, I don’t have powers, I’m not a demon!” Both the twins stood as he began yelling and at his last words a deathly silence filled the rooms while Dipper looked at him like he had a gun armed to kill. 

“We never mentioned that you were a demon, you remember something Bill.” When Dipper moved forward he pushed back only to find himself pressed against the wall. 

Lacking the remorse from only moments before the handcuffs were locked on causing Will to let out a cry, the old wounds met with the stinging heat. He didn’t hear a word of protest from Mabel as he was given a punch to the gut and shoved to the ground. 

“I’m not Bill.” It came out as more of a cry than a statement, but it didn’t matter because moments later the younger Pines twins were replaced with their seniors. Dipper looked back as he ascended the stairs before running upstairs, leaving him at the mercy of the Stans’. 

 

They took advantage of his cuffs and chained him to a wall by his hands, first asking questions, then yelling, and it eventually evolved into senseless abuse. 

One memory was beat into him after Stanley Pines used him like a punching bag, he knew exactly who they were now but they held no weight. It simply put names into his mouth when he begged for relief. Figuring out these mens’ names made Will wonder if he actually was Bill Cipher, it was clear that he knew these people before waking up as Will Durland. Their past, however, he couldn’t reach and no matter how many questions they asked or bruises they created nothing would give. 

“I can’t answer any of your questions, and I can’t explain how I know Bill Cipher was a demon. I’m clueless, please can’t you just let this go and give me a break. All I’m asking for is a moment to breathe.” His words didn’t faze either twin, but he was given just what he wanted as they stepped away to talk privately. It was in these moments alone that he noticed the handcuffs no longer burned away at his wrists, or at least he wasn’t feeling any pain there. 

They were right, it may be true that he once was something other than human but he didn’t know who Bill Cipher was, what he’s done in the past, or what it would mean to him if he was Bill. That would mean he is a demon, and grasping a concept like that only added to the pain that strained him still. If it was decided he was Bill Cipher he may never see the light of day again, they could keep him chained down here forever or kill him and that was enough to make him struggle against the chains. Yet, with all the commotion he tried to create neither twin spared a glance his way. He still feels human and being put through these conditions pushing him to his limits, whether or not he once was something other than human didn’t matter. 

All of his pointless struggling only earned him a solid punch to the gut, leaving Will disoriented when the release of tension came and he dropped to the floor- cradling his newly free wrists to his chest. Looking up between the two older men Will couldn’t find any signal that hinted why they freed him but he couldn’t believe the sudden urge to run that took over his body. Every nerve within him was awake, his blood ran wild, and every bump and bruise didn’t matter because being freed by Ford didn’t have the same comforting notion that it did when Dipper and Mabel kept him company. 

“W-What are you doing?” Will couldn’t help stuttering out the question, still fearful of Ford and Stanley. 

Given his legs felt like jello there was no chance he could just run down the hallway and out of the Shack. That didn’t change how much he wanted to just pull himself away and be able to go home, for even if he had to keep all of this secret Will would take the chance just to return to safety. There was no predictability to a place like this, everyone seemed mad enough to justify murder and abuse while believing he was a demon. Yet Will was coming to slowly understand why they thought he was ‘Bill Cipher.’ 

With one hand at his hip and the other at his neck Bill was forced up and walking by Ford, given no explanation as Stanley walked a few steps in front with his rifle. His insides still quivered in anxiety as they reached the elevator and it took most of his strength not to shove the Pines away or to breakdown with paranoia. 

There was no sign of Dipper or Mabel upstairs which wasn’t good, without them he had no witness to his human side. They were the ones to greet him day after day despite raising suspicions that he wasn’t who he said he was. 

He was pushed into one of the kitchen seats, and Will couldn’t believe how much relief flooded his system knowing they had no intentions to shoot him out back like a rabid dog. Still he had no explanation to where the younger twins ran off to, they could very well be hiding from him. 

Just as Ford moved to sit across from him the door to the shop of the shack, and in walked Wendy- he forgot she worked at the shack. 

Bringing a hand to him mouth Will sobs at the sight of her. “Wendy, oh my god Wendy.” He tried to throw himself out of the chair towards her but his tired legs caused him to fall face first in front of her. She pulled him up into her arms and never before had he hugged someone so tightly, Will couldn’t imagine letting go. For a moment he felt safe. 

“Ford, Stanley what the hell? What have you done to Will?” Wrapping his arms around Wendy’s neck Will decided he wouldn’t let go of her until he was home. 

“That’s Bill Cipher.” Will couldn’t see the looks exchanged between his friend and the Pines twins in that moment but the way Wendy tensed underneath him said enough. She believed them. He couldn’t help shuddering into her shoulder, “Please don’t do this to me, don’t leave me Wendy. Don’t leave me to those monsters.” He’s sure Wendy has known them for longer, but she was one of his best friends and she had to trust him. She couldn’t leave him. 

“Dipper mentioned something about Bill being back, I didn’t think it was true,” she trailed off and her voice was trembling, but beyond not allowing herself to relax Wendy showed no signs of repulsion or rejection. He wasn’t frantic in his suggestions, “Don’t believe them, I’m still just me.” Will had to take a deep breath to control his own speech, “They hurt me terribly, you saw I could barely walk on my own. They were trying to hold me hostage, please believe me when I say they are the monsters not me.” 

Will moved to put his right hand on her shoulder but she was quick to deflect it and in the blink of an eye he was thrown to the ground. Now he could see the genuine disgust in her expression and he could almost feel her heartbreak. 

“You’re disgusting, what did you hope to gain from befriending me? Why are you pretending to be human, what do you want with Gravity Falls?” Wendy didn’t seem to waver in her towering demeanor despite the way her tightly wound fists were shaking and her knees were trembling. 

Holding his head in his hands Will couldn’t help raising his voice, “I’m not Bill Cipher, I am human and I just want to go home. I can’t be Bill Cipher.” Meeting eye to eye with Wendy there was no hiding his frustration and distress, “I don’t remember anything before I was found and that hasn’t changed. You have to help me Wendy.” 

She didn’t move, instead Will found himself met with the familiar touch of a gun at the back of his head. It still scared him to death. 

“If you dare hurt her I will make sure you can never come back from the dead again.” Stanley spoke from behind and shoved his head forward with the pressure of the rifle. “Ow, please stop!” All his complaining amounted to nothing with Stanley and Ford, even with Wendy here to witness. 

When she simply stood by and let him be forced by the forearm into a chair Will knew she had no mind to help him home. 

“At least let my dads know I’m okay, I broke my phone.” It seemed like a lost cause, and as more people came to know of his possible identity there would be no reason to make her do such a thing- no one would trust him again. With a curt nod Wendy left the room, as if nothing had happened and she left him here to the Stanley and Ford’s mercy. 

“What do I have to do for you to let me go. I just want to go home.” 

“You don’t have a home with the sheriff and deputy, just as you aren’t human. It would be in your best interest to stop tricking the people of Gravity Falls.” Ford leans back in his chair and crosses his arms across his chest as he says this. 

“But I’m human.” This gained no reaction, Ford merely ignored his attempts to convince either of them of his humanity. He just needed to cater this so it will somehow convince Ford or Stanley of his innocence, with just one of them on his side he would gain some mercy. 

A water bottle was placed in front of him and never before had Will chugged one so fast, drinking it as if he was stranded in the desert and found the first sign of water. 

“Now that we’ve brought you up here,” Ford questions, “will you tell us what you know.” 

This time Will didn’t hesitate to give them what little information he had, “Ever since Dipper and Mabel arrived I’ve been having dreams with them in it. I think they are memories of Bill Cipher’s and down in the basement I think I was starting to recall some information, such as your names.” He rambled on and on about the small quirks he’s encountered in great detail, but none of it made enough sense to lean the Pines twins one way or another. 

In the end he was given the answer, “We can’t let you leave, I have no doubt in my mind that you are Bill Cipher. But I also believe you in the sense that you’re amnesiac, so I’m not going to force you in those demonic handcuffs or back in the basement.” For pauses as if in deep thought,“But know, if you try to escape I will hunt you down and shoot you down where you stand.” 

With a gulp and a shaky nod Will agrees to comply, forcing himself to be thankful for the limited freedom he was given. Still Ford never left his side even when Dipper arrived, looking as if he was chased by the devil. 

Struggling to keep himself standing Dipper spoke through heavy breaths, “I know who brought Bill back.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once more I hope you enjoyed, and sorry for the delays. My updates will continue to be slow due to school and my dance team! Have a lovely February~


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It only took forever and a day to get this done, but it's summer so maybe I can work past writer's block and laziness to post more of this :)

There was no denying that Will was completely lost as Dipper babbled on about supernatural beings and cults, concepts he was yet to completely accept as normal. Then again it wasn’t normal to find himself kidnapped by his friend and their family. It was better to compromise understanding for compliance. 

It was only the resurfacing memories that kept Will from claiming this entire family crazy. Even so, Wendy believed every word the Pines spoke and wouldn’t hesitate to stab him in the back if Dipper or Stanley called for it. Knowing how easily the Pines had Wendy, and likely other people too, wrapped around their fingers scared Will. 

They spoke of a demon with no name, one who was possessing the Gravity Falls citizen Tad Strange- a man Will had never encountered. 

No moment of faint familiarity made this any easier or understandable for Will. 

Ford spoke, “Knowing the ‘who’ doesn’t explain why this happened, it would help to understand the motive of bringing back Bill.” He pauses in consideration, “Then again, we can always find him and try interrogation. It might give us more than Bill is offering.” 

Stan spoke for the first time since Wendy left, “I would say we could try live bait, use Cipher to lure the guy into a trap or just get him here, but if the demon hasn’t approached Bill yet the chances of that working is close to nothing.” Stan had long since set his rifle to rest against the wall, but with the gun being put away came brass knuckles finding their place on his hand. Just another way for him to appear threatening. 

“It’s not a terrible idea, but we have no way to know when he’s watching and we can’t just send Bill off into town expecting Tad to be out in town at the same time. Too much could go wrong.” Dipper moved from the door to standing at the table between his great uncles speaking, and became another presence that loomed over Bill. Despite them once being friends Will could easily say he was terrified of both Dipper and his family in this moment. 

The three of them alone were enough to team up against him, so even with the door so close escape wasn’t an option. Though he was starting to believe them that he might be Bill Cipher, the idea was still tempting. 

“Do you remember where you saw Tad Strange and this cult, if we can’t lead Strange here we could still try either sending Bill in or taking the place by storm ourselves. It’s better than hoping we might see Tad in the streets.” Stan says, and Will could tell the man was excited with the idea of breaking into this place. Maybe there was a part of Stan that was stuck on violence, after all both of the twins got a kick out of beating him until the bruises healed themselves and started again. The brass knuckles had strange symbols on them that must work against whatever powers came from Bill, as those bruises didn’t heal and they still throbbed in irritation. 

“Yeah I can lead us there, but I don’t think we should leave Bill alone here. Either we lock him up downstairs or we bring him with us, there’s no telling what he would try while we are gone.” Dipper said with hesitation in his tone. 

Eyes widening Will was quick to detest, “Please don’t put me back down there, I’ll do anything- I’ll go with you and I will cooperate, but if you put me down there again I’m not giving you anymore information. I won’t ever help you again.” The threats were probably useless, but it was the way his body tremors violently and his hands were shaking as they gripped the table that sold the picture that he was telling the truth. He was desperate to stay out of that basement. 

“Fine, you can go with us but don’t doubt that if you act out we will shoot you down on the spot. Don’t you dare do anything you may regret, we have the technology to really hurt vermin like you.” Ford spoke with venom and Will had no doubt that he was genuinely threatening to kill him or torture him into madness if he tried to escape. 

Nodding, unable to get out words, Will was led upstairs by Dipper where Mabel was to dress his wounds and cover anything visible outside his new outfit with make up. 

He was given a t-shirt, pull over hoodie, and jeans to change into in favor of his bloodied clothes that he came in on Saturday. Bandaids and gauze wraps were holding together the worst of his cuts and deep wounds thanks to Stanley and Ford. Pulled into the bathroom by Mabel once he was fully dressed he was sat on a stool while she silently worked at his black eye and bruises that littered his face. Will did his best to avoid looking in the mirror, he didn’t like seeing how dead his eyes appeared or how swollen, dark bruises covered the majority of his face despite the apparent healing powers he had. It was no wonder Wendy looked horrified when she first entered the shack, but how foundation and powder was supposed to fix his discolored face was beyond him. The best Will could do was stay quiet and try not to flinch while Mabel worked, and he tried not to ignore how relaxed Mabel appeared while she worked away. It completely contradicted the tense nature of the other Pines downstairs. 

After about ten minutes and a thick layer of makeup covering his face Mabel stepped back to take one last look at her work and smiled, “There you go, good as new.” Suddenly a new name for Mabel came to mind, something he was sure he used to call her and he couldn’t help smiling. 

“Shooting Star, why aren’t you afraid of me like the rest of your family?” As Will sat before her watching the change of expression, fear painting across her face, he could recall all the dreams he had that involved her and found that they seemed a little more solid than before. They felt too much like real memories. 

Hesitating Mabel moved to the door and said, “Let’s go downstairs and see if they’ve figured out a plan yet, they’re probably ready to go.” As they walked towards the stairs Mabel was quick to pop in her room and grab her grappling hook, what Will remembered to be her choice of weapon during their first summer in Gravity Falls. He could even recall seeing it in a few of his dreams that she was a part of. 

Downstairs the others were waiting expectantly, and Will could only assume that they were ready to go. Even if it didn’t make since that they were able to make a plan in the fifteen minutes he was upstairs with Mabel. He knew better than to question them and knew all he needed to do was follow suit. 

“So,” Mabel was the first off the stairs and approached her sibling, “what’s the plan? Are we going in blind?” That didn’t seem like the smartest thing to do, but if Dipper was able to find this place before he would know where to get in. 

“I know where to get in without being seen, once we’re in there we won’t ambush if there’s too many people in there. If we need to get Tad alone we’ll make Bill visible and have him lure Tad away, and then we’ll ambush Strange.” Dipper waves a pair of handcuffs that looked hauntingly like the ones he was wearing down in the basement. “And we’ll put him in these, that’ll stop him from attacking or using his powers.”

Unsure about his part in the plan Will wanted to say something, but kept quiet even if he was unsure how to act like Bill Cipher. It didn’t matter if some part of him is that demon they used to know, it wasn’t someone he was familiar with. 

Mabel shrugs and shows off her grappling hook to the others and says, “I’m ready to go when you are, are we walking or taking the truck?” 

“Truck, we need a way of fast transportation on the off chance that we’re chased when we take Tad Strange. It’ll be easier to get the demon to the Shack that way.” Ford responds and grabs his own gun, a type he’s never seen before and couldn’t be a normal gun. 

Only a few more words were exchanged before they piled into the truck, Will sitting in the back between Mabel and Dipper, and were driving to the outskirts of Gravity Falls. Without being told where they were going Will was at a loss of their surroundings and finding a way back home would be nearly impossible. He still wasn’t sure if it was worth the risk to try and run, if they successfully got this Tad Strange guy maybe he would even get some answers. 

The drive had to be at least twenty minutes out and that’s when Will knew he wouldn’t be escaping, there really was nowhere to go when he was in the middle of nowhere and finding his way back wouldn’t work. The building they approached wasn’t very tall, and as they stepped out of the truck Will was almost sure it was the shape of a hexagon. With it being such a short building he was sure they would be going underground and the thought had his heartbeat racing and anxiety building. 

“Alright once we’re in there we have to be silent, if any of you make a noise- especially you Bill- I will have your head when we get back. We can’t get caught.” Stan says and cocks his gun, ready to run head first in this building with prideful strides. 

Dipper was the one to lead them through a side door and the entire time Ford was one step behind him, clearly still paranoid that he would run away if given the chance. It wasn’t that Ford was wrong that he wanted to run, but this wasn’t the right place and he wouldn’t stand a chance when surrounded by unfamiliar surroundings and four Pines ready to shoot him down. After all he lost their thoughts of mercy the moment he supposedly proved he was the demon Bill Cipher. At least he was possibly important to the plan which meant for now they wouldn’t throw him aside or betray him in the sight of danger. It wasn’t much to make Will hopeful, but it was all he had in that moment. 

It was so quiet Will felt guilty for even breathing, dropping a needle on the floor would likely echo and echo through the entire building. Only when they had reached a stop did that quiet develop into something else, a chorus of voices chanting in an unfamiliar language which drifted through the hall. Will was to far back to see anything that was going on, but Dipper peaked around the corner and put up six fingers which meant that there was six people in the room ahead. 

One of them had to be Tad Strange, he could tell by the way Dipper tightened his grip on his own gun and ushered for him to step forward. Pointing out a man who stood facing the door, a hood the only thing that kept the man from spotting them, and Will’s anxieties struck through him and memories flashed before his eyes. Will had to grip onto Dipper to keep from falling forward and put his hand to his mouth to keep from gasping and making any noises of distress. 

Looking to Dipper he shook his head in protest, he couldn’t do this as he was sure the man would kill him.

Dipper mouthed the words ‘do it, you have to’ with a scowl on his face and a hand pushing him towards the door. It was his tight grip on Dipper’s shirt that kept him from stumbling back into the druids sights. 

Memories of waking up that night, without clothes and without a weapon the men in that room meant to kill him. His healing powers were what saved him from dying on the concrete slab in the middle of the room. There was blue fire that destroyed his restraints and kept the men from catching him, it seemed to injure them, and he was able to run away. It was all he could remember, but Will knew that putting himself out there would endanger himself- it would open a door he couldn’t close. 

Dipper grabbed him by his collar and slammed him into the wall with a glint of anger in his eyes and did his best to keep from yelling. Instead he whispered, “Bill Cipher if you don’t do this I will kill you where you stand, don’t think I won’t.” 

HIs head hit the wall and pain blossomed in the back of his skull, but with it something clicked. Everything flooded back. Though he couldn’t see it he was looking eye to eye with Dipper Pines and his eyes changed from brown to a bright gold. His pupils turned to slits and the fear in his face dropped to an unamused frown. 

He didn’t bother to whisper, “Let me go kid, I have business to take care of. I’ll hand over Tad Strange after I’m done with him.” 

Bill’s change in demeanor seemed to strike fear into each of the Pines family members and he wanted to take a moment to revel in the fear, to laugh at how stupid they looked in that moment. But as he said there was business he had to deal with. He was back and needed his revenge. 

Leaning against the doorframe Bill wasn’t surprised to see the group of six looking up in confusion and with his appearance some of them seemed shocked. Waving a hand and flashing them a grin Bill looked to Tad, letting the anger and murderous feelings show through his eyes. 

“Hey there fellows, Bill Cipher’s the name and I need a moment with Tad. So if you would get out I would deeply appreciate it.” The last few words came out with a growl and Bill was sure his eyes burned bright red, hoping it would do the job to scare the humans in the room out. 

Lucky for the Pines they all ran out the door on the other side of the room while Tad remained frozen in his spot. 

“Well I’m here, I should thank you for bringing me back- except you bound me to this meat sack and I don’t appreciate that. Even so I’m here, and I remember that you tried to kill me. At first I thought it was a little counterproductive to kill me after bringing me back from the dead, but I understand now. You really are pathetic.” Bill lets out a chuckle and uses his magic to lift the demon off the ground before he could make it across the room to attack. 

“Let go of me Cipher, I will kill you I promise that. You can’t keep me up here forever, and when you let me go I will kill you.” Tad yelled in frantic fury, even though his threats meant nothing to him. 

Cocking his head to the side Bill looked up with a lack of amusement found clearly in his expression. “Tell me Tad, am I right? You wanted to consume my powers, to take them for yourself and kill the weak part of me while I was stuck in this meat sack.” 

Rather than an answer Tad continued to struggle against Bill’s control. Even as he conjured a hand out of the fire to grab the demon by the neck Tad still struggled and didn’t give the answer Bill wanted to hear. Frowning anger flared within Bill and it took all his self control not to break Tad’s neck, instead slamming the meat sack against the concrete wall and allows himself the satisfaction of seeing the demon wail in pain. Twisting the fire born hand tighter around Tad’s neck Bill almost lost himself in the pleasure of watching him struggle. 

“Bill stop it.” Dipper stepped into the room, standing tall and annoyingly confident. 

And Bill faltered.

The hand around Tad’s neck disappeared leaving the demon to hack and cough in relief of being able to breathe. Bill only dropped the demon in front of Dipper when there was a sturdy pair of handcuffs around Tad’s wrists and ankles. 

Turning to face the Pines family Bill found they were all crowded in the doorway shocked at the new development. After all, they were right that he was Bill despite all his struggles and he couldn’t imagine how helpless they must feel now. He could only hope his last reign of terror left some fear imprinted in them. 

Looking directly to Dipper he says, “Well, I have some business I need to attend to. I hope I never see any of you again, have fun dealing with Tad.” 

With a wave of his hand Bill left, and true to his word planned on avoiding the Pines family despite whatever he was feeling in that moment After all, he shouldn’t be able to feel anything at all.

**Author's Note:**

> I should have been writing Ode to the Night but I needed to get this out of my system, I'll probably updating this and Ode to the Night jointly whenever I can. This is cliche but I don't care :)


End file.
